


Colour of Virtue

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Fluff, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry/Ron - The boys celebrate New Year a few secondsbeforemidnight.





	Colour of Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Countdown @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/)**harryron100**  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **A/N:** I'd not written much Harry/Ron last year compared to Ron/Hermione, so I wanted to make up for it a little bit with this drabble. Happy New Year!

Standing outside the Burrow, there was only one minute left until midnight.

Ron was laughing at George (who was wearing an earmuff – just one), rubbing his hands together, his cheeks and ears already flushed from the cold.

Harry grinned. Ron had looked the same way earlier, when Harry had leaned over and whispered something dirty in his ear at the dinner table. He couldn't resist cupping the back of Ron's neck and pressing his lips to his smiling mouth.

"It's still a few seconds till midnight." Ron chuckled as George rolled his eyes.

"What if I can't wait that long?"


End file.
